A Sunny Day
by Aya-DeWinter
Summary: Molly Weasley does some gardening.


A/N: Written for FF Quidditch League, Position Beater 2 for Tutshill Tornados

Bludger: Write about a witch or wizard being attacked.

Prompts: 3: gumboot and 11 grass stain

*Gnome is intentionally lower case as Potterwords state that Rowling does in her books.

Word count: 1003

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

* * *

It was a lovely sunny day and Molly Weasley thought her time would be best spent out in the garden. Actually, that wasn't true, but the sunshine was calling to her. She had had enough of winter and dreary wet days. The sky was the bluest blue that had been seen in a long time and it was a sign that spring and summer were on their way. Molly thought about how that meant the house would soon be filled with noise and laughter from her children. She was always glad for the quiet, but she did miss them banging around the house.

Molly picked up her favourite gardening straw sunhat, the one with a big sunflower attached to the band, and her blue sunglasses.

She left the dim light inside the house for the bright sunlight outside, and was blinded for a moment as her eyes adjusted. As she slowly got used to the brightness, the garden appeared to be sparkling as though the light was reflecting off of water. Once she could see properly, she still thought it looked a lovely garden. The bulbs had sprouted and in a few weeks she would have some lovely daffodils and hyacinths to look at - if the gnomes didn't get to them first.

As if summoned by her thoughts, one of the devils ambled past Molly, breaking the magic of the trance she was under. All of the garden's faults and the work she needed to get done suddenly became obvious. She could see the weeds, the gumboot that a gnome had dragged away from the back door, and the many dead and dying plants uprooted by the gnomes.

Rolling up her sleeves in determination, Molly walked the short distance to the shed, enjoying the feel of the sun and a gentle wind on her skin. She pulled out her gardening gloves, bucket and trowel. She was tackling those weeds first.

The sun was hot on Molly's back as she viciously pulled the unwanted weeds. Unbeknownst to the working woman, a group of gnomes were watching her work. They angrily chittered away about Molly's work in the garden, upset that she was disrupting things. As she worked her way around the garden, the gnomes started to organise a plan.

Two hours later, Molly had done about half of the weeding. She was pleased with her progress. The knees of her trousers had a grass stain that would bother her later when she was washing them, but now it didn't as she enjoyed being out amongst nature. She became aware of the sun beating down on her back, and longed for a cold drink, despite the cool breeze that had picked up. So Molly put down the trowel and left the bucket as a marker for where she was up to so she could easily come back to it later.

She was heading into the Burrow for her drink when she felt little hands clawing at her legs. She looked down and saw the gnomes attempting to climb her trousers, struggling to get a grip on the fabric. At first, Molly could only watch them, surprised at the gnome's unusual behaviour, but then she felt a painful prick and heard the tearing of fabric as one thought using his teeth would work better. A few copied his idea and soon they were all doing it.

That was it. She had never known gnomes to be violent, except when they were being De-gnomed but she wasn't having it. She plucked them off her, one by one, throwing them a short distance away. At first Molly wasn't throwing them far enough away and they kept returning. It felt like they would never stop. Molly began to panic which made her increase the distance that she threw them. Soon the gnomes became dazed and their onslaught started to slow. She could get free and she ran into the house.

Slamming the door, Molly took a breath to steady her nerves, and assessed the damage that the gnomes had done to her trousers. Luckily, they were her gardening ones, as they were pockmarked with holes and tears from the little devils' teeth, and stained a little with her blood.

Taking her trousers off to get a better look at her legs, Molly walked over to the sink to wash the bites. They weren't deep but they did sting now that she was aware of them. They wouldn't need anything further as the blood had stopped. She poured herself a glass of water and sat down at the kitchen table.

It was doubtful that the gnomes would leave her in peace to garden while they were in the garden. She was going to retaliate. She would start the De-gnoming as soon as she had finished her water.

Putting the gloves back on, as she wasn't De-gnoming this bunch without the little protection that the gloves provided from the creatures' bites, Molly marched back outside. She stood still in the middle of the garden and watched and listened. She didn't have to wait for very long, as there was a rustle of bushes and a chattering to her right. She pounced into action, grabbing one unlucky gnome by the ankles, swinging it around her head until she was quite sure that it was dizzy and letting it fly. Again, Molly heard a twitter from the neighbouring bushes and got another one. A frenzy descended and Molly went wild, attacking gnomes left and right, angry they had attacked her and that they would never leave her garden. Gnomes were soon flying over that hedge thick and fast.

Eventually the craze lifted and the garden was quiet. The silence was broken only by the grumpy disoriented noises from the gnomes on the other side of the hedge. Molly hoped this would be the end of the little buggers and she would finally be rid of them.

All she had wanted was to garden in peace and enjoy the sunshine. Now she had it.


End file.
